1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an innovative gas flow obstructing fitting for use on tanks or containers customarily used for storing and dispensing elements or compounds in a gaseous state. In particular, the present invention is directed to automatically obstruct the flow of a gas through a low pressure fitting, such as those used in dispensing oxygen to a patient when a dispensing tube is disconnected from the fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of gas fittings, commonly called nipple adapters, is well known within industries utilizing pressurized containers of gas. Such fittings or adapters generally are easily attached to the container of gas and often are conically shaped having protrusions for securing flexible hoses thereabout. Particularly, fittings used in the medical field are usually suited for quick connection of a flexible hose onto the fitting by simply urging the hose onto the conical fitting until the hose is frictionally secured about the fitting.
There are two types of fittings commonly found in use in medical situations. Most common are disposable cone-shaped fittings formed of hardened plastic which provide internal threads at the widest end of the cone for securing the fitting to a male-threaded fitting or a gas regulator generally provided on compressed gas tanks. The fitting generally has an axial bore provided through the length thereof, with the fitting having a desired diameter to assist in the regulation of gas pressure provided to the patient. The bore may have a uniform diameter throughout the length of the fitting or may be tapered, depending on the intended application.
The second fitting often found in medical settings is a two piece quick release fitting. An example of such a fitting may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,112 to Phlipot and Scharfenberg. Typically, quick release fittings are expensive to manufacture and have the propensity to leak over time. Further, such fittings are not typically used with low pressure gases, which is one of the intended uses for the instant invention.
Several problems commonly occur when using gases, particularly oxygen, in medical settings. Usually, many medical personnel have access to and use a limited number of oxygen tanks. When using oxygen, the gas is generally turned on only when a hose is attached to the fitting. It is very common, however, for a hose to be removed from the tank fitting after use without turning off the tank valve itself. As a result, the pressurized gas bleeds out into the atmosphere. When the next person needs to use the gas, the tank may be empty or low in pressure, which obviously can endanger the life of the patient for which the gas was intended. In addition, escaping gas can be dangerous as the escaping oxygen supports combustion. Further, medical gases are typically expensive; therefore, it would be wasteful to allow gas to escape in the manner described.
It is an object and purpose of the present invention to provide a gas fitting which automatically stops the flow of gas when a dispensing hose is removed therefrom to.
Another object and purpose of the present invention to is to provide a gas fitting which is easily attached to a gas source and which functionally receives the type of gas hoses commonly used for medical purposes.
Yet another object and purpose of the present invention of is to provide a gas fitting which has few moving parts and easily functions to prevent unwanted gas leakage upon disconnection of a dispensing gas hose from the gas fitting.
Still another object and purpose of the present invention of is to provide an inexpensive gas fitting which is easy to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which constitute a part of this specification and wherein are set forth exemplary embodiments of the present invention to illustrate various objects and features thereof.